Resurrection of an Expiriment
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Created for Project Cerberus, Vincent was made for the ShinRa Corp., but it all fails and many people were slaughtered. Vincent's life soon changes when Yuffie arrives to investigate. Small brief OCxVincent in Prologue, but mainly YuffiexVincent
1. Prologue

_**Resurrection of an Experiment**_

**Prologue: Six Months Ago \ The Slaughter**

*****SIX MONTHS AGO*****

**Near and in between the ruin city of Midgar and Edge, a steel-structured laboratory was situated in the middle of the area's boundary lines. The JENOVA Project was in utter ruins due to the incidents involving Sephiroth and Jenova Cells. Now a new project was underway inside the walls of the laboratory. This project was dubbed 'Project Cerberus'. The interiors of the three floored lab complex were of machinery, laboratory equipment, and supplies for First-Aid and other things. Some of the machines were used in bio-organic experiments.**

**For a few days with errors, they tried to create the perfect creature for studies and for the battlefront with ShinRa. Undeterred, they continued onward. Led by the lead scientist and chief in command, Hammon Guttelli, they went forward. After another day of none stop work with the infusions of the Chaos Genes and human DNA, their efforts were rewarded with a successful creation.**

**"Doctor...Its growing at an accelerated rate. Upon estimation, it should be fully grown in two weeks. As created, once it reaches full growth, its aging process will cease completely," said one of the female scientists. "Excellent...We'll keep it in water to watch its developments til its fully grown...Make sure to keep the sedatives ready in case of an emergency," said Hammon, handing back the clipboard to the female scientist after reading through the notes. As indicated, two weeks pass and their new creation was fully formed.**

**Inside the glass tube with running into the water, it was attached to an adult, pale skinned man with black long hair that stretched to the top of his back. His knees were bent to his chest, held by his arms. An oxygen plastic\rubber made mask was placed over his nose and mouth, supplying oxygen to his lungs. "Magnificent...He definitely looks like a perfect replica of that former Turk. We will finish where Hojo left off with this 'Vincent Valentine'," said Hammon as he walked towards the glass.**

**He approaches the glass and stares at the face of their creation. 'His' eyes were beginning to flutter, as if dreaming about something. Voices were echoing inside 'his' head, of those 'he' knew from his past life. Hammon then spoke to 'him', "Its time to wake up, Vincent." Immediately, the man's eyes snapped open, revealing his crimson eyes. With slight twitches as he moved his neck, he searches around to his new surroundings.**

**"Relax, Mr. Valentine, Your okay now,Your just..Being made again," said Hammon. The man then turns to face Hammon, tilting his head sideways to the left. "Can you understand me?" asked Hammon. The man nods, meaning 'Yes'.**

**"Good. If you try to misbehave, or become hostile, We will make you sleep, or punish you. Do you understand?" said Hammon. The man gave a quick nod as bubbles of used oxygen blew from the mask to the water's surface. "Good. Are you ready to get out of the water to somewhere dry?" asked the lead scientist. The man was puzzled, not knowing what he said, but he still nodded.**

**"Excellent. Remember, if you misbehave, or become hostile. We will sedate you, or punish you," Hammon said to the creation. He turns to a fellow male scientist and said an order, "Begin the draining sequence." The male scientist nodded in agreement. Hammon turns to a fellow female scientist with another order.**

**"Prepare the sedatives in case of an emergency and a blanket so he doesn't get cold," he said to her. She nods and grabs a syringe with a needle with a vial of sedatives in case the creation becomes hostile or misbehaves and a large, black blanket. The draining began and slowly the water was drained and lowered inside the glass tube. As the water receded past his head, the man begins to give small whimpers and shrieks through the mask, frightened from what was transpiring around him. He swipes on the glass with his palms, scared like a frightened animal.**

**"Don't do that, Vincent. Remain still til the water is completely drained. Don't be afraid. You are fine," Hammon said to him, now revealed as 'Vincent Valentine'. Now with the water drained, Valentine calmed down and remained in place on the flooring holding his legs to his chest as he sat. The female scientist approached the glass as it was carefully lifted. Valentine remained still and panted in the mask. Hammon accompanied her in case he was needed. As she removed the mask off his face and began to remove the , Vincent opens his crimson red eyes and began to growl.**

**"Uh, uh, uh. Remember what I told you about misbehaving and hostility?" said Hammon with control. Vincent ceased growling. He spots a vial of sedatives and syringe inside the female scientists pocket. He didn't forget what Hammon told him.**

**"Good," cooed the lead scientist. After all the were removed and Vincent covered up with the blanket, he was taken to an examination room; to make sure he was perfectly healthy. In the examination room, the newly created Vincent laid on a bed covered up in a few covers as another female scientist examined his muscle tones and felt aroud for any external abnormalities. She writes down a few notes; then turns to Vincent, who was staring right at her in curiosity. This sent bad vibes through her.**

**Hammon heads towards the Examination room, but as soon as he was near the door, he heard a female voice inside the room scream out, 'Vincent!'. He rushes in, spotting a unclothed Valentine on her.**

**"Let go! Get off me!" the female scientist cried out. As curious as a child, Valentine moved his head left and right sideways like a cat. As he moved alittle closer, Hammon made his move. "Vincent Valentine! What do you think your doing?" Hammon called out. Like a child afraid they could be in big trouble, Vincent looks up with fear. He gets off and cowers to the dark corner.**

**"Are you alright? Did he do something to you?" he asked her as he helped her up. "No he didn't, sir. I think he's becoming active..In personal means. He's probably trying to figure it out," she answered. Hammon then heads to Vincent, preparing to punish him with words. "You had no right to do that. How do you think women will feel if you tried to court them like that?" Hammon grilled Vincent. He cowered closer into the corner, afraid that he was going to be punished severely.**

**"Don't give me that, you know what you did was wrong,.This will not happen again, correct?" countered Hammon. Vincent shook his head quickly in a nod, hoping not to get hurt. "Good," replied Hammon. During the course of three to five months, Vincent quickly learns of his shape-shifting abilities and characteristics he was made with. On the fateful night of the sixth month, Vincent finally remembers what he has lost and realizes that Dr. Hammon was like Hojo, waiting to be killed. Screams and explosions emitted from inside the lab. Hammon couldn't believe it, he had lost control of Vincent. He flees from the madness, but unfortunately; he would suffer the same fate as his fallen idol: Hojo.**

**As he hid inside a cabinet compartment, he wondered if he will die tonight. After a few moments of silence, he peeks out. To his horror, a golden lunar eye peers in.**

**"I found you," it growled. With one strong pull, the door flies off and it reaches at Hammon, pulling him out onto the floor. The female scientist that looked after Vincent was hiding behind the corner, watching in horror.**

**"I made you..You can't kill me. I made you perfect!" pleaded Hammon. The demonic creature with demonic bat wings looked at him with disgust. It bore a metallic red crown and a really pale face. "That is correct, you made me perfect, just like Hojo with Sephiroth. I'm so happy the JENOVA Project was eradicated, but this one must go as well," the demonic creature said to Hammon. The demon was Vincent, demonized into the form of Chaos.**

**"That project was doomed in the beginning...You are more better than anything imaginable...Come with me, Valentine...Together with ShinRa, we will make more like you and create the perfect front-line defenses of our forces-" As soon as he finished, sharp claws were struck into Hammon's body in a deadly blow. Swiftly, Vincent changes form to a werewolf-like creature with a silver mane and curled horns, plus dark grey fur. It was the Galian Beast.**

**"You fool...Your just like Hojo! I won't let this happen again. I must kill the sinner. I'm not a sinner, but you are. It is time for your eternal sleep...My sinner," growled the Galian Beast, who was also Vincent. In one swift move, the scientist's life was ended. The fellow female scientist, the only one left in the complex, stood still, but knew she had to escape. As she turns to run to the escape route, but a human formed, still unclothed Vincent was in her way.**

**"No! Please don't kill me...I beg you!...Don't do this," she panicked. After a few minutes of silence, Vincent speaks, "I can let you live...If you forget everything that happened here tonight and the experiment..And..."**

**"And? And what?" she asked. "...If you let me...Finish what I was trying to do six months ago," answered Vincent.**

**"What?...Why?...Mmmmhph," she couldn't come up with a question, but she really didn't had no choice. Lead into a vacant room, she was thrown onto the bed by his strength, making her sit on it. There was more than what was going on that was about to be revealed.**

**"...Take it off," he said to her. She reaches to undo her dress, but he interrupts her, "No..Not that...You should know what I mean...You can keep the dress on, but it has to go." She fully understood, but couldn't believe this. After a few minutes, he was on her again like six months earlier, but this time no one was going to stop him. She whimpered in fear, but if she did as he told her to do; she can escape with her life. The creation on her was panting heavily as he got himself situated, learning quickly on how to court in a private way to a woman.**

**"..I know your not a sinner...I won't kill you...Let me figure this out and I will let you go...Don't be scared," whispered Vincent. Throughout the night, he learns on the subject of wooing and love making from the only female scientist left. As soon as morning broke, she was free to go. Vincent remained behind in the darkness...Only in solitude that he believed he was destined to suffer in. Suddenly, Chaos speaks to him in his mind.**

**'Vince...You need to feed...Those dead bodies are going to be wasted if you don't feed to sustain your health. They made you like a vampire..On both flesh and blood..You must feed.' 'I can't...I'm not a cannibal, nor a vampire,' Vincent countered. The Galian Beast speaks to the troubled creation.**

**'Hey...You can go many years without feeding...Its no big deal, but right now your health and of course your immortality needs sustenance..You don't have a choice, Vinnie,' Galian said to Vincent. 'Hrrrmm...Alright...I'm just glad she left..' answered Vincent. For three days, he sustained himself inside the lab from the bodies, til someone comes to investigated the ruin lab. This visit will soon change this creation for years to come.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Investigation and Discovery**

*****SIX MONTHS AND THREE DAYS LATER*****

**The ruins of the laboratory in the middle of the boundaries of Edge and Midgar was now ruined and wrecked from the inside. From the mountain tops near the area, a woman armed with a big star-based weapon, called a 'Shuriken', traveled from ledge to ledge; and rock to rock with speed of a ninja. Her black hair was short cut that stretched to the tops of her ears. A headband of white with a black lining on the top and bottom was wrapped around her forehead. Her outfit was colored with both white and black, including her shorts, and a shirt with no sleeves and straps near the sleeve area. **

**'Gesh...What happened there? Is ShinRa up to something?' she thought. Her name was 'Yuffie'. With vast curiosity, she wondered what the company, ShinRa was up to with this lab situated in the middle of the boundaries of Edge and Midgar.**

**'It looks like something went wrong there...Were they trying to make another Sephiroth? I hope not,' Yuffie thought. With her high energy, she carefully leaps down to the entrance of the manor-like complex ninja-style; one rock at a time. Inch by inch, yard by yard, she quickly descends to the fallen complex. She leaps to the ground below, right in front of the doors.**

**"Whew...Finally made it," sighed Yuffie. She approaches the door and pushes it to see if it was sealed. To her surprise, it swung open with little force. "That's odd...They would've locked this up to keep the secrets hidden inside...Somethings not right," she said to herself, scratching her head in confusion. Curiosity soon overtakes her and she walks in the building. Walking down the steps to the lower levels underground, Yuffie didn't notice anything that rose a red flag.**

**"Hellooooooo...Anyone here?" she called out. As she approached the seventh and final floor, she spotted bodies near the door and sprays of red, coagulated blood on the walls. From the sight, Yuffie knew something happened here. 'My god...What happened here?' she thought to herself. She enters the main complex and looks around. Many of the machinery and computers were scratched up and completely useless due to extensive damage. Glass tubes filled with water were broken and the water contents were splashed everywhere as wires and cables dangled from the ceilings. More bodies were seen, slumped on the walls and slumped to the ground. Yuffie knew something happened here, but she couldn't tell what did this.**

**She examines one of the bodies, but what she saw made her on edge. As she looked closer on the body, many chunks of flesh was 'bitten' off and most of the blood 'drained', as if a vampiric creature was feeding off the bodies. All the bodies in the room were in the same condition. 'Gezz...What did they make?...I better find out before 'It' finds me,' thought Yuffie. She scans around the computers to see if there was any that was intact. After a few frustrating minutes, she finally finds a computer that was untouched and undamaged.**

**"Okay...Lets see what they made here," she said to herself. Yuffie scans the entire data streams of Project Cerberus, the newly created Vincent, and what had happened. Yuffie also learned that this project was identical and half similar to Project JENOVA and Project Chaos.**

**"Oh, god...Now I get it...I wonder-" Her self sentence was cut off when she heard a growl-based noise from the distance. In a panic, Yuffie got up and quickly turns around, but she didn't see anything behind her. Slowly and carefully, she investigated the area and searched around for any survivors that were spared. She had no luck and thought that everyone was killed in the massacre that ensued here. After a few minutes of examining the other areas, Yuffie was approaching a room with a demonic symbol of a C with two lines; one on the top and one on the bottom. There was a circle in the center. It was drawn in blood.**

**As she drew closer, she could hear sounds of someone or something eating like an animal. With extreme caution, Yuffie arms herself with her giant Shuriken and slowly opened the steel door. With one look, she spotted where the sound was coming from with widened eyes of pure fear. In the shadows, she spotted a unclothed, pale adult man with long, over neck length messy hair eating away at a dead body of a male scientist. His hands, upper lip and lower jaw was smeared with red blood, even the front of his neck. After the man swallowed his fill, he catches scent of another person; who happens to be Yuffie. The Galian Beast speaks to him, the wolf monster inside him.**

**'Hey...I bet you had enough of dead bodies for a bit...There's live prey in here and I bet you want something fresh...Let the hunt begin,' Galian said telepathically to the man, who was Vincent. Slowly, Vincent rose his head and faced a frightened Yuffie as she tried to back away from the scene. With his crimson red eyes facing her, he growled and like an animal roared out like a dog, or wolf in particular, baring his top, sharp canine fangs. Yuffie runs from the area and breaks for it. As she fled, Vincent changes form into the Galian Beast and runs after her.**

**Galian crashes through the door and skids on the metal floor, preparing to charge at Yuffie. He runs after her and tries to swipe at her, but due to Yuffie's ninja speed, he missed every time. As Galian leaped at her, Yuffie ducks from the attack and slices the creature's side with the shuriken. Galian shrieks in pain as he fell in a roll.**

**"Take that!" cried Yuffie. She then noticed something wrong. As the creature was standing straight up, the wound on his side began to regenerate quickly. The wound soon vanished, like it wasn't there before. She was in shock. Yuffie realizes that there was no way to take Vincent down. The scientists made him perfect. "What...What...What are you?" gasped Yuffie.**

**"We cannot die," said Galian. She was a bit puzzled, but realized something: Three to four genes of the Chaos DNAs were held like entities inside Vincent. Galian was one of the four. "They made him perfect...He cannot die. If Vinnie dies, we die. You have no idea what we have been through for six months and three days," growled Galian. Yuffie backs away and runs from Galian with as much speed as she could generate. After a few minutes of running, Yuffie strongly believed that she was away from the battle scene, til she spotted Vincent again from the ceiling, in the form of Chaos.**

**She gave a scream of panic, fleeing from the area. "You can't escape us...I'm much more worse than the others," said Chaos as he flew after her. Yuffie ran from the demon and in a desperate attempt to attack Chaos, she tosses the shuriken at him, piercing his chest and stomach. Yuffie runs from the demon and runs up the stairs to the sixth floor, out of the lab so she could escape. At this point she didn't care about her weapon, she cared for her life the most. As she arrived from the seventh floor, Yuffie looked around to make sure that he didn't follow. With a slight ray of hope, she was happy he didn't.**

**As she was turning to head to the flight of stairs to the fifth floor, she runs into Vincent, holding her shuriken with his hands. "I didn't like what you did to Chaos...I'm going to make you pay for this," growled Vincent. Yuffie backs into the wall and had no choice but to retrace back. With the blade sideways, Vincent smacks it on Yuffies head, causing her to shriek in pain and fall down the steps. She falls back onto the seventh and final floor, knocked out and stunned. In agony, she groaned out.**

**Vincent leaps down to her and walks to the fallen ninja, kneeling down to her to examine her further with his own eyes. Yuffie groans in agony and pain, still unconscious from the attack. Looming over her, the creation tilted his head left and right like a feline. Growls were emitting from his throat as he examined her by scent.**

**'Go ahead...You won the chase...Kill her...Feed to your heart's delight with your won prey,' said Galian, in Vincent's mind. Yuffie gives a few whimpers as Vincent loomed closer to her neck to finish it, but something in his heart was fighting this. He couldn't kill Yuffie, he couldn't bring himself to do it.**

**'What are you doing? Kill her!' ordered Galian. 'Wait...Galian...Look, Vince doesn't want to kill her..Look in his eyes and heart, its affection,' said Chaos. Vincent looks down on the fallen ninja and begins to whimper. Against what he was planning to do, he holds her in his dry bloodied hands. As he held her in his arms, Chaos speaks to him.**

**'Vince...I know where she lives...We have to take her back to Edge. She belongs there, not here. I'll take us there,' said Chaos. 'Good idea...I think it'd be a great idea to get the hell out of here...We can head there, too,' said Galian, 'I think it would be a good idea to get out of the darkness, right Vinnie?' Vincent didn't want to leave the area, but he didn't want to leave her; he makes the decision and decides to take her back to where she belonged. During the night under the full moon, Vincent as Chaos flew Yuffie and her weapon back to where she lived in Edge, where her journey to this area began hours ago.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Forgiveness \ Rehabilitation**

**Evening of the next day came by like the flowing of the wind. Yuffie began to stir as night came with a headache from the head hit from her own weapon. She then opens her eyes slowly; realizing that she was back at her hut-fashioned house in Edge.**

**'What? I'm home? I thought for sure I was at that lab..Hmm,' Yuffie thought. As she turns around to face a window, she sees Vincent looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Yuffie panics and falls out of the bed. "Gahhh!" she screamed. Vincent was alittle puzzled.**

**"I won't hurt you...I brought you home, well...We brought you home," said Vincent. "Well you tried to kill me earlier...Why not trying to eat me?" questioned Yuffie. still on edge.**

**"Something told me not to kill you. I only kill sinners, not innocents. I was trying to regain my strength...You shouldn't of seen that earlier," answered Vincent. "I'm just glad you didn't kill me...Your like some vampire in a way, are you?" asked Yuffie.**

**"Something like that," said Vincent. "Your name...What did they name you?" asked Yuffie. "Vincent Valentine. They said when I was human before, I used to been a Turk. That's what they told me," answered Vincent. As Yuffie got back up, Vincent already got up and moved away from the bed. She turns around to see what Vincent was doing, but saw something of a 'full moon'. In embarrassment, she covered her eyes.**

**"Gezz...You need to quit roaming about naked. I just saw a full moon and that's enough for me. Have you ever wore any clothes?" said Yuffie. "No. They didn't give me any like I was a caged animal," said Vincent. He turns to face Yuffie, but she stops him.**

**"Hold it, hold it...Cover yourself first..I don't want to see more than a full moon if you know what I mean," said Yuffie, covering up Vincent so he was covered everywhere. Now he was able to face her. "Why did you cover me up?" asked Vincent.**

**"It'd look weird if there was a naked guy roaming around the house. We better find you some clothes...Or Galian, or Chaos will find you some clothes, but we can't have you looking about for an outfit with blood all over you. They'll think you killed someone," said Yuffie, "We better get you a bath and...Vincent?" she turned around and saw that he was gone. Yuffie looked around, spotting him inside her closet.**

**"Get out of there! You know you need a bath. Come on," said Yuffie as she approached the closet. Vincent didn't want to come out, "I don't want a bath," he said.**

**"You need one. Come on, I'll help you, I promise," said Yuffie, offering him help. Vincent cautiously pokes his head out and walks slowly out of the closet. After a few minutes and running the warm water for a bath, Yuffie guides a nervous Vincent to the tub; then she holds the back of the blanket away to cover the nudity, allowing him some privacy to get into the water by himself. She uses a black wash rag and begins to rub away the dried blood on his lower jaw, upper lip, and neck. Vincent laid on his side, holding on the edge of the tub.**

**"There we go. This isn't so bad. Here, you should do that. Just like how I did it. There ya go," said Yuffie. He copies how she scrubbed the remains of blood on his head and neck, revealing more of his pale skin underneath. With his lower jaw, upper lip, and chin cleaned; he moved to his neck, cleaning the remaining blood off. With all the blood cleaned off; Vincent naps through the rest of the bath as Yuffie finished up. She washed his hair to make sure it was clean. After everything was done, she grabbed a black towel and woke him from his nap.**

**"We're all done...Wakey wakey. Time to dry off," said Yuffie. Instantly, Vincent woke up and began to get out of the tub. Without any help, but guidance; he dried himself off. The next day, Yuffie went to a store to buy Vincent clothes to wear while leaving him at home. As the evening rolled by, she returns with a black outfit accompanied with a blood red cloak\cape with straps and buckles on it, a holster for a gun, a blood red headband, Gold plated boot-like shoes, and a gold metaled claw-fingered gauntlet. **

**She opens the door, entering the home with the clothes in her arms. "I'm back! Sorry it took so long!" said Yuffie. She turns around and notices that the house was a mess. "What the hell happened here? Vince? Vincent? Vinc-" She then heads to the kitchen, noticing that he was eating a plate of boneless chicken on the kitchen floor like a starved animal, naked yet again.**

**"Vincent! You messed up the house! What did you do?" Yuffie growled. Vincent ceased eating, frozen like a deer in the headlights. Fear overtook him and he crawled away from her sight of vision, leaving the plate behind. From the scars Dr. Hammon putted in him from the past; Vincent was still like a child, afraid he was going to get punished for messing up the house like he did. Fear overtook Valentine as he shook in the corner, afraid of what Yuffie would do to punish him. She noticed this immediately, actually sad for the scars he suffered.**

**'What did this Dr. Hammon do to him? He's still like a child, but a grown man. He's just adapting and it takes time to adapt to this,' thought Yuffie. She sets the clothes on the still clean counter and went to him slowly. "Vincent...I'm not mad at you. Its just that I worked really hard to keep this house clean. I know your still trying to adapt..I can help you. Whatever Hammond did to you, I won't do that. I'll try to make your life a better place. I'll even get used to your other 'forms'. I'm not going to hurt you like they did. Its okay," said Yuffie.**

**Vincent looked at her with his crimson eyes. She moved closer and hugged him to soothe him from the trauma. "Its okay..Its okay..Here, finish eating this chicken. Its a left over from yesterday. After you finish eating, we'll get you dressed and we'll clean this house up, okay?" said Yuffie. Vincent was relieved he wasn't going to get punished and returned to eat his food. She turns to Vincent before she moves to the counter again.**

**"Vincent...Your not an animal..Your a person. You don't have to eat like that. The food isn't going to run away from you. I guess as soon as the house is cleaned up; we're definitely going to learn how to eat like a human being," said Yuffie. Vincent finishes the chicken; then looked at her, "I'm not a person...I'm a monster. Everyone at the lab knew that from the moment I was made."**

**"You look human to me, but I know your not. Come on..Lets get some clothes on you," said Yuffie, completely countering Vincent's claims. The night sky finally fully darkens, sparkled with peppers of dots across the heavens. The silver sickle of a moon rested in the northeast direction of the town. The house was cleaned up, everything was put back into their places again like earlier. Yuffie made two plates of pasta noodles and sauce for her and Vincent for a quick dinner before bedtime.**

**Vincent looks at the plate in his new outfit, and begins to prepare for a feeding frenzy, but Yuffie stops him. "No, no, no, no...We don't eat like animals. You're a person no matter what. To eat normally and properly...You take this fork and stick it in the noodles. Just watch how I do it," said Yuffie. Vincent takes the fork and copies how she uses it with the fork. He sticks the fork's points into the noodles and twirls it, getting some noodles in the process. Simultaneously with each other, they brought up the bunch of noodles and takes a bite.**

**Vincent has finally learned how to eat properly, including table manners and other things. As they prepared for bed, Vincent was heading outside. "Where are you going?" asked Yuffie. "To sleep outside...You can have the bed," answered Vincent. Yuffie rushes to him as he approached the door, stopping him from leaving the house.**

**"No. You can't sleep outside. How about we share the bed. It'd be much better than sleeping out in the cold on that dirty ground. I bet you rather sleep in a soft, cozy bed with fresh sheets and covers," said Yuffie. "I never was allowed to sleep in a bed, only when I need to be examined. I always slept on the floor with bundles of blankets..Its all I know," answered Vincent. She was appalled by this information.**

**"I'm afraid...That this urge to do something with a woman in bed could overtake me and I could do something to you that you wouldn't like...I don't want to hurt you like that..Its best if I slept outside and-" "You are not sleeping outside. Look, your going through a drive that is common for everyone. Its a phase we go through all the time...I don't want you to be miserable, I just want you to be happy for a better future," Yuffie interrupted Vincent, hugging him in the process.**

**As the night progressed, Vincent laid right next to Yuffie in a slumber. After a few minutes, he turns to his side to face Yuffie. A familiar urge was beginning to manifest inside him. He didn't know if he should now, or just fight it til she felt ready. Chaos sensed this from within.**

**'Don't even think about it Vince. She won't like it if you tried to rape her through your urge. I know you can fight it. I know deep in your heart that you don't want to hurt her. Your going to have to wait til she feels ready for this...Your going to have to fight this til then,' said Chaos. Vincent listened to Chaos's words and fought the urge, falling back to sleep for the rest of the night; for the first time in a nice, soft, warm, and cozy bed.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Gift from the Heart \ Release**

**For a few more days, Yuffie helped Vincent adjust and adapt to being human, despite the fact that he wasn't to begin with. Yuffie was visiting her friends of the group against ShinRa: AVALANCHE, including Cloud himself. She was phoning to them of Vincent and what he's been doing and how he was adapting to the world after creation earlier. For most of the day, Vincent was alone at home to keep an eye on things, but from the last time he caused a mess throughout the house, Yuffie had to install web cams to keep an eye on him away from home.**

**During the afternoon while she was still out, Vincent preoccupied himself during that time by watching TV. Flipping through the channels from the remote in his gauntlet hand, Vincent watched various channels of movies, shows, game shows, and other things. After fifteen minutes of watching TV, he soon becomes hungry. With the newly required skills, Vincent heads to the kitchen and makes two fried egg sandwiches to hold off til dinner. He sits at the table, eating his newly made food like a normal human being unlike previously. After a few minutes, Vincent finishes his meal.**

**He knew that he couldn't leave the plate alone on the table, so he picks the empty plate up and begins to wash it at the sink. When evening was beginning, Yuffie finally returns, suprised that the cameras weren't torn down and the house in perfect condition; except Vincent napping on the couch. 'Awww. He really didn't mess up the house,' thought Yuffie. She then lightly pats his back to let him know that she was home; then went to the bedroom. For three minutes, Vincent napped with the TV on, but soon his eyes began to flutter, enveloped in a dream.**

**He turned to his other side, still inside his dream. After a couple minutes, Vincent finally wakes up. 'Why?...Why were those two dreams of her? What's wrong with me?' he thought.**

**'Awww...What's the matter, Vinnie? Falling in love?' questioned Galian. 'Love? What's 'Love'?' asked Vincent telepathically.**

**'Everyone falls in love. Its this feeling humans get when they meet a very special someone. I think I can see it clearly, now. Vinnie, do you remember when I told you to kill her but instead you didn't?' said Galian.**

**'Yes...I do. What are you trying to say?' asked Vincent. 'I'm saying...Your in love. Maybe there was a reason, even if it can't be explained...There might be a reason she came to that lab,' answered Galian.**

**'I agree with Galian, Vince. I seen this more clearer than the both of you. During the course of many days, she took you in after you spared her life. No one would ever do that, but she did. She found out about you from the laboratory. Maybe learning of what transpired in there of what we did. I saw it in her eyes from how she reacted to the things you told her of being claimed as an animal, the emotional scars that scientist putted on you, and how they made you live...She was upset from hearing this. Its like what she said earlier, 'I don't want you to be miserable, I just want you to be happy for a better future',' said Chaos.**

**Vincent thought about this; then it made sense. Soon he became afraid of her safety because of what he was made to be. Looking back at the bedroom door, he thought for a while longer, wondering what will happen next. Three days pass by like the flow of time. It was night time and Vincent was looking out the window as the rain fell from the sky. The storm clouds, like darkened, blackened cotton candy covered the golden full moon with its sheer masses. Despite not wearing a shirt and the upper clothing of his outfit, he remained unaffected.**

**Garbed in a kimono robe with a night gown underneath, Yuffie approaches him with a sense that something was bothering him. "Vincent...Its time to come to bed. You okay?" said Yuffie. "I don't know...I'm confused," he answered. For a hour and a half, Vincent told Yuffie of his confusion and what both Galian and Chaos had told him. Even alittle more embarrassing, he even told her of the dreams he's been having with her in them with him.**

**"The dreams keep playing in my mind and I don't understand why. Why are you doing this? I'm a monster, not a person. Why?" questioned Vincent. "Because...I know in my heart that you deserve the best like everyone else here on the planet. I've been having the same dreams as well," answered Yuffie. Vincent tilted his head in confusion.**

**"When I was at the laboratory before finding you...I read everything. I'm sorry they putted you through so much," said Yuffie. She scoots to him and hugs him again, but longer in duration. "If only...If only I was there much earlier. I could've saved you. This urge you were talking about, did you somehow submit to it and...Did something to a female scientist?" said Yuffie, shedding a few tears.**

**"I wanted to learn how to court. That was all and I letted her go with my word kept. Why are we talking about this?" asked Vincent. "Because...Maybe it would be a good idea to just let it go. You'll feel better afterwards," answered Yuffie. This answer made Vincent nervous. Of the things he's afraid of, hurting her was on the top of his list. He got up from the bed and walked towards the window, scared and confused.**

**"Vincent...What are you afraid of?" asked Yuffie. 'Don't be afraid, Vinnie! Tell her! You have to give her that honest answer!' Galian telepathically said, encouraging Vincent.**

**"I can't...If I submit to that urge I could hurt you. I'm just glad you found me and took me out of that darkness I dwelled in for a long while," After Vincent said this, he felt embarrassed for the words he said to her. "I'm sorry...I made a fool of my self...Forgive me," Vincent said. He then walks away from the bedroom and heads to the living room. Sitting on the couch filled with embarrassment and a feeling of possible rejection, he begins to cry in his hands over his face.**

**'You got it out...You did really good on letting your feelings out,' said Galian. 'She doesn't care for me, no one cares for me. I'm a monster! Why can't you guys understand?' Vincent said back in telepathy. 'Vince, wake up! Don't let your sad emotions get to you!' countered Chaos, 'Look...We might not exist in reality, but we do in your reality. She really does care for you. Let her prove it to you. Look, here she comes, ' After Chaos finishes talking, Yuffie rushes to the couch. As she got closer to the scene, Yuffie noticed that Vincent was crying. In her kimono robe pocket, she was carrying something wrapped in a sheet of white cloth.**

**"Vincent...Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright. Shhhhhh...Shhhhhh," said Yuffie, trying to calm him down. With each 'Shhhhhh', Vincent calms down and leans on her left shoulder. Now back in the bedroom, Yuffie continues to soothe him further, "Maybe our dreams are telling us...We were supposed to meet. I found something in the lab that the scientists said belonged to you. Here...You should have it back." She hands the item in the cloth to him. Vincent wondered what could the scientists have had that belonged to him, but when he unwrapped it, he remembered.**

**Wrapped up in the sheet was a gun, a revolver with three barrels and a type of chain with a metal design dangling off the handle. It was the revolver Vincent had wielded during his human days as a Turk, called 'Cerberus'; due to the tri-barreled feature.**

**"My gun...I was wondering where they kept it," said Vincent. As he leaned on Yuffie, the familiar urge began to make its presence known. He sits up on the bed, but Yuffie didn't let go of him. "What's wrong? Its that urge, isn't it?" asked Yuffie.**

**"It is...I can't be in here..I'll hurt you if-" "No. Your not going anywhere. It'll be a good idea if you just let it go. Your heart is hurt and I want to make it all better. Let me help you," Yuffie intercepted him.**

**"No..Don't do th-" Vincent's sentence was cut off when she kissed him. His crimson eyes were wide open with shock. 'I knew it! Chaos...She kissed him,' said Galian.**

**'Just as I predicted...I knew this would happen. Lets not bother the two for the rest of the night,' answered Chaos. 'Oh, boy,' chuckled Galian. After a 'stunned' few seconds, Vincent then falls under the kiss's spell and slowly closes his eyes. They soon break for air. They look towards one another for a minute, til Vincent broke the silence.**

**"Why?. Why did you...Kiss me?" he asked. Yuffie didn't had to tell him, her eyes said it all to him. "It doesn't matter who we are, what we are, or where we came from. Love is everywhere, even around us and here.." said Yuffie, "...Let it go. I know you won't hurt me when the urge takes over..Just let it go.." Vincent listened to her words and knew that she was right.**

**"Can anyone love a monster? Even me?" asked Vincent. "Its from the heart that counts the very most. It doesn't matter of appearance, it matters only the purity of the heart. Does this mean that I can't love you?" answered Yuffie. The urge's manifestations became stronger after Yuffie finished her sentence. Vincent wanted to fight it, but she places her hand on his left shoulder.**

**"Let it go. Don't fight it anymore. You won't hurt me, I know you won't. Let it go," she said. She soon kisses him again, but this was a short peck on his lips, allowing him time to get used to it. With each kiss, it increased in time and with intensity. Vincent was driven mad, he wanted to feel warm with her skin and body heat against his cold body, begging for heat. His walls to fight the urge crumbled like a building being demolished. His defenses were destroyed and he gave in to the urge, responding to a kiss for the first time.**

**Now embracing for a longer duration, he reaches for the sash of her robe and untied it, revealing her silk white night gown underneath. They soon fall to their side together, continuing their wooing.**

**"I'm so cold. I need your heat. Keep me warm, please," Vincent pleaded as he gave her a pepper of small kisses. Yuffie removes the robe completely and soon places herself on him, preparing to give this creation all the love he always wanted for so many years. She then runs her left hand down his well toned, muscular chest to his abdomen, causing Vincent to gasp out to himself. She moves her head towards his and embraced in a passionate, seductive kiss. During this kiss, she lets herself in, delving deep into his cavern with so much love.**

**He reaches up with both hands and begins to caress her back, exploring her as much as she explored him. They soon break for air. As Yuffie was moving one of her hands, she brushed something that was preparing for her. "Ooooohhh. Vincent," she cooed. He gave a chuckle; then knew that he had to take the rest of his clothing off.**

**"Here. Let me help out...And you can help me," said Yuffie. She reaches without looking to his pants, undoing the zipper and belt while they delved more into each other. Vincent reaches for the cover and covered the both of them up with it. After a few moments, she takes his pants off completely and the last article of clothing. They continued to delve into one another, even while Vincent continued to caress her back with the night gown still on. With the blanket covering them, he flips Yuffie onto her back as they broke for air.**

**Vincent began to nuzzle her neck on the right side, enticing her to submit to him, falling under his love spell. The two grind into each other's hips without penetration. Yuffie gasps out with a moan, holding onto Vincent's bare back. His left hand roams about, making its way to the left strap of the gown. He soon lifts his head to hers.**

**"All this needs to come off...All of it...I can't hold it back. I want your love," he said to her. Vincent knew that she was only wearing that night gown alone, this drove him to pull down the straps and exposed her bare upper chest and removed the gown like a pillow case. Now with the both of them bare, the trice was heating up once more. She lays him onto his back, giving showers of kisses. Moving slow and seductively, she places herself on top of him and begins to grind her hips into his, causing 'mmm's and groans to escape Vincent's lips.**

**She moans to each grind, nuzzling the right side of his neck for a short nuzzle. After a few minutes pass as they continue to woo each other with nuzzles and kisses, Vincent knew that he was ready for the final part of the night. He lays Yuffie on her back, giving her signals by body language that he was there.**

**"I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure?" asked Vincent. Yuffie nodded, telling him that she is absolutely sure of this. To distract her from the pain, he nuzzles quickly on both sides of her neck, enticing her to open up and spread her legs apart for him to enter. Small gasps and moans escaped her lips as he began to caress her thighs. After a few more seconds, he finally enters her, slowly so she could adjust to the intrusion on a first time. Yuffie gives a small yelp, but soon melts to the feeling and soon the slow thrusts began.**

**Just like the grinds they did together, they grinded together with each thrust. Yuffie holds onto the sheet of the bed as the thrusts continued with her left hand and her right on Vincent's right shoulder. In a few seconds, he flips her onto him. She soon lifts herself up and props herself onto her knees while they were still connected. He held onto her waist with his left hand and supported her back with his right hand as she bounced to each thrust. Yuffie groans out as she lowered herself onto him, gasping out his name.**

**They soon flip again, adding more sparks to the magic they were surrounded with. As a few minutes pass, she felt her walls tighten, indicating that it wouldn't be long til her and his release surged through them.**

**"Auuuughhh...Uhhh...Vincent," gasped Yuffie. He responds by holding her left hand with his right, "Its okay. It'll be okay. If you need to let go..Let it go. " He then embraces her in a passionate kiss as they continued with what they were doing. After a few minutes of loving each other, their coils inside their body gave out, surging their release through them. Yuffie grips onto Vincent's back as her release surged through her body. Vincent shudders his own release as well, moaning out in ecstasy.**

**The room was then quiet after their untamed passion was over and complete. Everything was still and quiet til the sound of people falling on the mattress in exhaustion was heard, allowing the occupants to fall into a peaceful slumber side by side. "Vincent," said Yuffie, resting her head on his left arm. Slowly, he begins to wake up.**

**"What is it? What's the matter?" asked Vincent, concerned. "When I wake up. I don't want you to be gone somewhere else. I want you to be right here when I wake up," answered Yuffie. **

**"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," said Vincent, brushing away a stray band of short hair out of Yuffie's face, "I'll stay right here. When you wake up." She smiles at his reply and snuggles up to his side. The two then fell into a peaceful sleep into serenity, waiting for what challenges the morning would bring them as soon as they wake up.**


	5. Chapter 4 Epilogue

**Chapter 4: Epilogue \ The Morning After**

**The morning sun rose from the northwest side of Edge. The light from the sun shined into the house from the windows. The birds sang their songs from outside in the trees and many places they like to perch at. Inside the bedroom, Yuffie begins to stir, noticing that she was covered up to her neck. Slowly her eyes began to open, wondering what is going on.**

**'Huh? Why am I covered up to my neck?' wondered Yuffie. She then shuffles a bit, but she soon realizes that she was snuggled up warmly to Vincent's body. They were both covered up to their necks. Yuffie mentally sighs; then returns to sleep. After thirty minutes pass, Yuffie begins to feel someone, or something nuzzling the left side of her face. She begins to stir again with each nuzzle. After this, she is soon locked into a kiss, slow and gentle. Yuffie gives a giggle and begins to wake up as soon as the kiss ends.**

**"Hey...Your still here," said Yuffie as she opened her eyes. "I told you that I would still be here when you woke up, remember?" said Vincent, reminding her of his promise that he would stay put when she woke up.**

**"I remember. Good morning," said Yuffie. He leans to her with a nuzzle; then said, "Good morning to you, too. Its time to wake up now. With a new day comes new challenges."**

**"Awww...I wanted to snuggle some more," groaned Yuffie. Vincent shook his head and cuddled up to her again. She got what she wanted and snuggled up to Vincent again. "Snuggle," sighed Yuffie. After a hour of more snuggling, the two finally gets out of bed and got dressed. Yuffie makes herself and Vincent breakfast for the morning, eating together at the table. As the two were halfway finished, a knock at the door was heard.**

**"I'll get that, okay?" said Yuffie. "Okay," answered Vincent. She rushes to the door to see who was there. Yuffie opens the door and on the other side was Cloud, not caring his big sword that was the same size as he.**

**"Cloud...What are you doing here?" asked Yuffie. "Just worried about you, that's all," was Cloud's answer. He walks into the house and almost immediately, Vincent walks out of the kitchen, staring at Cloud.**

**"Cloud..This is Vincent Valentine. I found him at the lab in between the borders of Edge and Midgar. Vincent..This is Cloud Strife. He's a friend of mine that I went to visit a few days ago," said Yuffie introducing the two as best as she could. After a few minutes pass, the two talked to one another.**

**"Your scent is of a SOLDIER. Were you one? Galian is curious," said Vincent. "Galian?" asked Cloud. "One of my forms. Its like they are entities inside my body, making me able to take their form to bring them to reality," answered Vincent.**

**"Used to been, but not anymore...For so long, I had to deal with Sephiroth constantly," said Cloud. "...Sephiroth...I hate that name. I hate everything that is from Jenova, or the JENOVA Project. I'll kill those that are connected to it filled with sin. I'm sorry. I bet you've been through too much," said Vincent.**

**"Your against ShinRa, aren't you?" asked Cloud. "Yes...They treated me like an animal. They were planning to use me as a super soldier, but I slaughtered those in the lab except one. An innocent. I will do anything to make ShinRa extinct," answered Vincent.**

**"Then you can help AVALANCHE in that cause," said Cloud. "I don't know. I'm like a loner, but give me time to think about it further," replied Vincent. The more the two talked, the more comfortable Vincent became around Cloud. An hour later, the rest of the group AVALANCHE arrive at Yuffie's house. They also met Vincent, who has a strong hatred for ShinRa and Project JENOVA.**

**"So, they made you some kind of shapeshifter, huh," said Cid. "Yes...My forms have minds of their own like entities. When I take their form, they become real in reality," answered Vincent.**

**"Then that would mean your very dangerous," said Red XIII. "They made me dangerous and perfect, but yet they couldn't tame me...Of my forms, Chaos is the most dangerous of them all," answered Vincent. "Whoa...Is Chaos like a demon, or something?" asked Barret.**

**"Yes...He is a demon in every way," said Vincent. The group continues to chat and learn more of Vincent. The day turns to night and the group leaves so both Yuffie and Vincent could settle down for bedtime. The two prepare for bed as the night continued onward. "Vincent...I hope I made your life better," said Yuffie.**

**"...I never had any contact with other people before, except back in the lab when getting examined. I never knew that the world would be the opposite of what I always thought it would be," said Vincent. He then moves to the ninja and hugs her, beginning to cry with happy tears.**

**"You saved me...Because of you, I never knew the meaning of happiness. You saved me," he said to her. She gave a smile and hugged back. During the night, the two laid together in a union of serenity. From the very beginning, happiness and companionship wasn't something Valentine learned during his first days after creation. Treated like an animal and put through emotional tortures and studies, that was all he knew; til Yuffie arrived at the labs. Spared by his fury on humans, Vincent's heart betrayed his rage and told him to save her.**

**Through the days she rehabilitated him to be human, he drew closer to her and she drew closer to him. From the information she gathered from the laboratory and Vincent, she knew he deserved better than before. Underneath Yuffie's typical hyper-cheerful mood, she harbored a sadness from the torture Valentine went through. Soon they both began to have dreams of happiness together, in peace and bliss. Vincent didn't want to hurt her, but deep down he was afraid of what will happen if his urge over took him, he would end up doing something that she wouldn't approve.**

**Love soon blossomed between the two, but Valentine was afraid of this, due to what he really was they made him to be. It didn't matter to Yuffie of what he was, or who he is; it all depended on the purity of the heart. It only took one night to prove this and it was in a magical way of sharing happiness that he never experienced since his creation. Finally, Vincent has found the happiness he longed for so many years. She was the answer to his long awaited prayer that there would be someone that would love him no matter his origins, past, or fate.**

**The two laid together in perfect harmony with no disturbance, holding one another in each other's arms. Destiny has brought them together as an answer to Vincent's prayers, giving him the happiness he longed for so long. It seems death and rebirth can coexist, etched in history through out time itself.**


End file.
